


A Founding Fathers Fishing Trip [Wattpad]

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fiction, Fishing, Gay Founding Fathers (Hamilton), Gay Sex, Historical, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Short, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: After George Washington gets told to take a mental health day, he decides to take two cabinet rivals, Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton, on a fishing trip. What do you think happens on their private getaway? Read to find out.





	A Founding Fathers Fishing Trip [Wattpad]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote on Wattpad, I just thought I'd copy and paste it here. I will be moving some stories from Wattpad and then I'll put them on here for now until I can come up with new story ideas!

George has just finished packing up his things and is now on his way to pick up Thomas and Alexander. The 4 hour ride to the private camping spot went better than expected. The weather was cooperating and George was surprised that Alexander didn't annoy Thomas as he normally would. 

Once they got to the camp site, the young men set up their big tents. George had already put the boat into the water near the small boat marina and then everyone was set to go fishing. 

Now on the water, the three men were waiting to catch some fish, a discussion of politics was erupted between Thomas and Alexander. George quickly changed the subject and Thomas realized he caught his first catch of the day. 

A couple hours later, they headed back to the campsite. George went out to collect firewood, but didn't go to far. When he came back, he dropped everything after seeing the sight of Thomas and Alexander kissing. Shocked and confused, George wanted to disturb them, but didn't and just as he was about to walk away, they caught him looking. 

Alexander got up and forced himself to spill his dirty little secret. They each had their own boyfriend back at home, Alexander stuck with John Laurens and Thomas had James Madison. Thomas said that he and Alexander were ok with having an open relationship. 

Their secret was Alexander had a thing for Thomas ever since they met and Thomas liked him even though he was lovesick for James. They couldn't date just one person, so Alexander and Thomas made a plan to only be together on trips or after a private political meeting. 

An hour later after dinner, Alexander purposely talked about politics to get Thomas going. George gets up and heads to his tent for bed, but because of the strong alcohol, Alexander grabs him by the arm, turns him around and forces himself on him. Thomas was laughing and surprised that Alexander was that drunk. 

George did try to fight him off, but because of his drunkenness, he relaxed and decided to just go with it. Thomas joined in after being pulled in by Alexander. They went into one of the big tents and the naughty fun lasted for awhile and then they all ended up falling asleep in the same tent. 

The next day it was the end of fishing trip, George, Thomas and Alexander were extremely hungover after one heck of a night. They packed up and left for home. They all swore to never speak to anyone or to write letters or notes of the fishing trip incident.


End file.
